


[ART] bright illuminations ™

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: Sneak Preview 000Malcolm Bright is...Like bright reflections ™  bright illuminations ™ there will be 25 photo manips of Prodigal Son starting Friday June 12th.  BI will showcasing authors' quotes and titles from all genres. What would Malcolm Bright read?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing begins where the wound was made


	3. bright illuminations 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are years like 2020 that ask questions, and years that we have to sit and decide to be a part of the solution or part of the problem.

Second in a series of 25. Today's quote is from Zora Neale Hurston's, "Their Eyes were Watching God."


	4. bright illuminations 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Bob Heinlein.

Take sides, always take sides. For the man who refuses to take sides must always be wrong. ~Robert Heinlein

Malcolm in this photo is trying to get to the truth about his repressed memories. He wants to know if his mother was complicit in his father's murders. He is taking a side to find out the truth, and gets slapped by Jessica for her perceived impertinence from her son.


	5. bright illuminations 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ok not to be OK...


	6. bright illuminations 5/25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good head and a good heart...


	7. bright illuminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter who you are...


	8. bright illuminations 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanity is relative...


	9. bright illuminations 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To give somebody your time is the biggest gift you can give...

His shirt had skulls on it....


	10. bright illuminations 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to right wrongs...


	11. bright illuminations 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day....

This gets me every time....


	12. bright illuminations 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discomfort is a necessary part of enlightenment.


	13. bright illuminations 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are unique as our fingerprints...

You are unique like a fingerprint...


	14. bright illuminations 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy smile makes your day shineshine bright!

They are adorable, aren't they?


	15. bright illuminations 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we really don't need all the stuff we accumulate..

Purge what is not needed or wanted.


	16. bright illuminations 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote by Octavia E Butler

She is so right. Science fiction author Octavia E. Butler


	17. bright illuminations 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is sustainable by having faith.


	18. Bright Illuminations 17

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing!


End file.
